Casualty of Love
by Fran16
Summary: Drama, romance, betrayal and tragedy! It's a new term at Waterloo Road and as usual nothing is ever easy! There's new staff, new students and the return of a very familiar face! Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys :) I've not written any fics for ages, but this idea came into my head so I thought I may aswell start writing again lol. The fic involves various Waterloo Road characters from various series and also involves a few different storylines, but they do all link together eventually. I've also posted this fic on the Waterloo Road forum but under the title of 'Home'. Enjoy and leave a review as I would love to know what you think :) x_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part 1<span>**

Rachel sighed as she glanced at the clock, Adam should have been home over two hours ago. She would have been worried if this had been the first time that he had been late home from work, but since Lucie had been born Adam had been coming home late more and more often.

She knew he was having an affair. Anyone could work that out just from the smell of him - he certainly didn't go to work smelling of booze and perfume. She had no idea who the other woman was, but quite frankly she didn't care anymore. She just needed to get her and Lucie away from here and away from him.

Adam had been so lovely at the start of their marriage and she really had loved him. Truthfully she knew she'd never love anyone as much as she had loved Eddie, but Adam had been kind to her and she'd learned to love him. And she had been happy with him, up until the point when she had told him she was pregnant with Lucie. He had shouted at her and told her to have an abortion, but she'd told him she was keeping the baby and he hadn't been the same person since. He didn't care about her anymore, he barely spoke to her. He wasn't even there at the birth and hadn't had anything to do with her since she was born.

She jumped slightly as she heard the front door open forty-five minutes later and watched as Adam stumbled into the room. She didn't even need to ask where he had been.

'I'm going to bed' he mumbled.

'Couldn't possibly do anything to help me could you? I've been looking after Lucie all day. Our daughter. You remember her Adam?'

'I've been at work!'

'Whatever'

'I never wanted a baby you know!'

'Well I never wanted to leave my job and my friends. I only did that to make you happy. I never wanted to move back to London either, you know how much I hate it here!'

'We had to move for my career!'

'Yeah. You're career. What about mine? I loved working at Waterloo Road. My whole life was in Rochdale!'

'Well if it meant so much to you Rachel, why don't you just go back. I don't love you anyway. And I don't love her!' he shouted, pointing at Lucie.

'Yeah well, you know what? Maybe its about time I did go back. I deserve better than you Adam. You've ruined my life and I'm not going to let you ruin it anymore!'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. Here is part 2. There's a few things going on in this part but its mainly just introducing some of the characters and storylines. Next part will be up soon :) **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part 2<span>**

Sitting at the top of the stairs, Adam watched as Rachel returned for the last suitcase. He watched as she placed the suitcase by the door and turned to look at him.

'Bye then"

'Yeah whatever!' he mumbled and she rolled her eyes as she picked up the suitcase once again.

'You'll be back in a few weeks when you realise you can't live without me!'

'No I won't' she said as he watched the door swing shut behind her. Truthfully he knew she wouldn't be back and deep down, he knew that he didn't deserve her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he'd treated her dreadfully. He'd cheated, he'd lied, he'd even hit her once. And now she'd gone. And she was never coming back to him.

200 miles away in Rochdale, it was lunchtime and Karen was sat in the caretaker's office with Rob, helping him with his essay that he had to write towards his PGCE.

'Karen I really appreciate you helping me with this. It's been a while since I had a girl help me with my homework' he joked.

'A girl indeed' she grinned as she stared up at him.

He stared back at her for a while before smiling. 'How about I take you out for a meal tonight, to say thanks? Just the two of us?'

'Well… I don't see why not'

'Great' he grinned 'I can't wait!'

Over at the Castle Inn pub, Eleanor was slumped on a bar stool, nursing a white wine, when Chris arrived and made his way over to join her.

'Look just ignore what Karen said earlier. She didn't mean anything by it, she just cares about the kids.'

'No it's not just that Chris. I really think she's got it in for me!' she whined.

'Don't be daft - of course she hasn't. Look, it's the weekend now. Just wait until the dust has settled and then on Monday morning you can go and have a chat with her.'

Eleanor was just about to respond when Chris's phone rang.

'Sorry I've got to take this!' he said, looking at the Caller ID with a confused expression.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. Please remember to leave a review - I love to know what you think :) Thanks - Fran xx<strong>_


End file.
